Trouble in Big Town
Trouble in Big Town (Japanese: ぼくたちピチューブラザーズ・風船騒動の巻 We are the Pichu Brothers - Balloon Disturbance) is the third episode of Pichu and Pikachu's Winter Vacation 2001 and the 20th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 2000. It first aired in the United Kingdom on September 21, 2005 and in the United States on October 14, 2006. Blurb The Pichu Bros. are having fun playing with Pokémon friends Smoochum, Magby, Wooper, and Teddiursa. But when the Pichu Bros. start to argue with each other, it gets out of control and everyone gets zapped with electricity! That stuns the Pichu Bros., and one Pichu falls on a skateboard that rolls away. It rolls so far away, nobody knows where that Pichu is. When Pichu wakes up, it starts to return to its friends, but gets distracted when it sees a balloon seller. Pichu tries to take all the balloons, except the balloons end up taking Pichu for a ride up into the sky! Meanwhile, Pichu's brother and the other Pokémon have found the skateboard, but no sign of the missing Pichu. As they search the area, the lost Pichu spots them and cries for help. Even though they hear it, they don't think to look up. Once they do spot Pichu, the breeze keeps blowing Pichu further and further away. The Pokémon friends chase after it, but they end up stumbling across a grumpy Houndour, falling into a canal, and being saved by a Feraligatr—while Pichu is still stuck floating through the air. A Murkrow sees the balloons and begins to pop them with its beak. This means Pichu is losing altitude, but not fast enough—the last balloon pops when Pichu still has a long way to fall! Luckily, Teddiursa and Wooper are there to cushion the fall, and everyone returns to their alley hangout. The Pichu Bros. start fighting again, and Magby brings in Azumarill to help stop the fight. But when the Pichu Bros. accidentally zap everyone, Azumarill is the angriest one of all! And once Azumarill is mad enough use Water-type attacks, Smoochum and Magby lose their temper and start using attacks too. But the combination of water, ice, and fire creates twisting ice slides, and soon the fighting is forgotten. It's time for everyone to have fun playing on the slides, the way things should be! Plot It's a nice sunny day in the big city, a tour boat passes a gondola along the river and a bus drives along a street. The scene then goes along a street of sheets being hung out to dry before focusing on the 's den where the Pichu Brothers are happily chasing each other amongst the piles of junk. They then run up a stack of tires to a see saw and they both sit on it and bounce on it for a little while until it won't bounce any more so they try bouncing harder only making Pichu Little bro roll into him. The Pichu Brothers then decide to call out for their friends. The first to hear them is who is trying to get a hair straight while looking in her mirror. Next hears them call out. who is happily swimming around a barrel near a water tower also hears them and jumps out of the barrel. Meanwhile in a tree is sitting on a branch eating some nuts he has stored in it and nearly chokes when he hears the Pichu Bros. calling out. Smoochum and Magby run through a hole in a fence and Wooper jumps off some tires and they all jump on the see saw. Teddiursa who is late jumps on the other side of the see saw to even things out causing Wooper to fly into the sky through the clock of Pichu's house and lands on the slide of which he happily slides down and jumps off at the end. Everyone else decides its fun and all go to the top of the slide. Pichu Little who is impatient decides he will go first and marches towards the edge of the slide so his older bro decides to pull him away except he slips and falls onto a bit of wood. Pichu Big then climbs back up and starts arguing with his older bro and pulls down his eyelid and sticks his tongue out and they both angrily stare and put their heads together, Magby then decides to stop them arguing and steps in between them only to be hit by Pichu Little which makes Magby fall down onto the tires and Wooper and Teddiursa come to investigate and Magby starts getting red and literally blows his top except Teddiursa holds Wooper while he water guns Magby to cool him down. The Pichu Bros. are still arguing and Smoochum decides to stop them arguing this time except the Pichu Bros. start sparking a shock each other as well as Smoochum in the process as well as Magby and Teddiursa, however they have both made themselves dizzy from using too much electricity and Pichu Little falls backwards down the slide, flies off the end into some junk and emerges flat out on a skateboard and Wooper jumps on a roller-skate and chases after him as the skateboard with Pichu on rolls through the fence and down a steep hill, across a busy road and into a park with Wooper chasing after him. Meanwhile is in a flower bed and watches as Pichu and Wooper go past and stop on a stretch of road, Suddenly a truck is heading towards them so Azumarill sucks in some air and lets out a powerful that pushes them away from the truck to the other side of the road, of where they come to a standstill again and Pichu wakes up wondering where he is and suddenly realizes that he had an argument with his bro and sits angrily while Wooper stares at him. Meanwhile at the other side of the city Pichu Big wakes up and looks for his bro and is upset he has disappeared. Back in the park Pichu Little is walking angrily with his arms folded until he sees some balloons which suddenly makes him happy and sneakily hides behind a dustbin and gets Wooper to do the same, they then crawl quietly along the floor towards the balloons and stop and notice the balloon seller has dozed off to sleep so Pichu tip toes up to double check and then climbs up to where the balloons are and grabs the string of which lifts him into the air while Wooper looks on with a confused look on his face. Pichu Little, Magby, Smoochum and Teddiursa however have entered the park in their search for Pichu Little and start calling out for him. Azumarill is still tending to her flowers as Pichu and co walk past, spy the skateboard, and roller-skate. They then run across the road to them thinking Pichu's younger bro must be near! Azumarill then appears, Pichu tells her what happened, and she tells them the direction they headed in so Pichu and co decides to go in the direction Azumarill told them. Teddiursa spots a nut on the floor, picks it up, eats it, and then suddenly sees a whole load of nuts scattered on the floor and sits down and starts to eat them until he sees a passing and decides to gather them up so it does not spot them and take them. Meanwhile Pichu Little is floating above the park is shouting out for help and suddenly spots his brother and shouts again and his bro turns round to see nothing in the sky but a Murkrow. Elsewhere Wooper walks alongside a lake while nearby Pichu and co. are looking near a building in the park, Smoochum suddenly spots Pichu Little floating in the sky and his older bro calls out to him. Suddenly a gust of wind catches the balloons Pichu is holding onto and blows him into some paint cans that are on top of some scaffolding that is next to the park building which knocks them over one by one, causing Pichu and co to run away from them. And as they jump off the end of the plank they all bounce off 's head as he just happens to be sleeping there which wakes him up just as he gets covered with a pot of yellow paint and Pichu Big, Smoochum and Magby run away only to notice Pichu Little has been blown into the distance. Suddenly a rather now angry Houndour appears behind them and starts chasing them out of the park, through the streets to beside the river, Pichu Big and co suddenly skid to a halt at a dead end until Houndour skids into them knocking them into the river. Suddenly some big eyes spy from a sewer pipe as a shadowy Pokémon runs out of it and dives into the water to save them, suddenly a blue tail emerges from the water lifting Pichu Big, Smoochum, Houndour and Magby up, we now see that the Pokémon is non other than a , they thank it and it gently tosses them out of the water and Pichu Big, Magby and Smoochum land safely back in the park and Smoochum checks her hair in the mirror while Houndour bounce off a shop canopy onto a pavement where a rolls over and squashes him. Meanwhile back in the park Wooper is swimming round the fountain pool while Pichu Little hangs on for life to the balloon string he then spots a Murkrow heading towards him, which starts to pop his balloons, which makes the balloons lose height. Teddiursa is now carrying his now collected nuts and puts them in the mouth of a statue. He then hears Pichu Little above him who is losing height and starts running around thinking what to do. He then spots Wooper and grabs him and runs as Murkrow pops the final balloon causing Pichu to fall. Teddiursa then gets Wooper to Water Gun at Pichu, which gives him a nice wet but comfy landing, until Wooper runs out of water making him dizzy-eyed, causing Pichu to fall onto Wooper and Teddiursa. They then all laugh and walk back to the Pichu's den where Pichu Big is standing with his arms folded and tapping his foot along with an unhappy Smoochum and Magby. The Pichu Bros. then start to argue again and Teddiursa starts running around while Smoochum tells Magby to go get some help quick. Therefore, Magby runs off to find Azumarill of whom he pushes back to Pichu's den where they are now sparking cheeks at each other again and Teddiursa is still running around. Azumarill tells them to stop except when the Pichu Bros. shock each other Azumarill ends up being hit by a stray Spark. The Pichu Bros. make themselves dizzy again from their electricity and fall flat out on the floor. Magby, Smoochum, and Teddiursa try to wake them up as Azumarill is now very angry for being shocked and they run off leaving the Pichu Bros. still flat out on the floor. The Pichu Bros. now wake up and get scared by Azumarill, who aims a water gun at them but misses and then ends up soaking Magby, Smoochum and Teddiursa. Smoochum looks in her mirror noticing she is all wet and gets mad and starts using an attack everywhere. Now every time Azumarill uses her water gun it gets frozen by Smoochum's Icy Wind until a bit of ice falls down and hits Magby on the head, which gets him angry and makes him use and now when Azumarill uses and Smoochum uses Icy Wind, Magby's Flamethrower carves the ice into a slide until the whole place is covered with an icy slide. This makes the Pokémon stop what they're doing and forget about everything as they gaze at the beautiful sight. They all decide to go on it and line up and as before Pichu Little goes at the front but Pichu Big remind him about not pushing in and he embarrassedly agrees while everyone goes on the slide and has fun as the story ends. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Balloon Man * Boys Pokémon * (×2; Pichu Brothers) * * * * * * * * (debut) * Trivia * This episode was released between The Grass Route and The Apple Corp in Japan. * The narrator reads the title card. * The flying balloons give an unexplained "humming" sound. This is an example of anime physics. * may be a reference to the urban legend about sewer alligators. * In Japan, this short was also included as a bonus feature on the DVD release of Pikachu's Summer Festival. Errors * After Pichu Big regains consciousnesses, the narrator mistakenly refers to Pichu Big as Pichu Little. * In the scene where Pichu Little is sneaking towards the balloons, says its name, but its lips do not move. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |fr_eu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 20 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Tokuhiro Matsubara Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Ärger in der großen Stadt es:VI07 fr:Pokémon Chronicles 2 zh:我們是皮丘兄弟